Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of moldable solid materials such as putties and similar soft solid materials which are commonly used as toys or playthings by children which can be molded by hand or otherwise into various shapes and designs. The class of putty material to which the present invention pertains is the class of solid materials that can flow to at least some extent, that is, materials which can some type of a rigid form or to three-dimensional rigid structure to adhere onto to provide a somewhat rigid framework such that the material forms a layer thereover in a decorative manner. The material can also be formed independently into shapes without a separate rigid frameworks in certain applications. This type of putty material has a limited flowable characteristic such that it can be manipulated and kneaded by hand in an amusing and playful manner, preferably by children. Manual manipulation will also tend to heat the material to make it more pliable or flowable. The putty material can be stretched into sheets and can be rolled into longitudinally extending strings of material. The material is can be colored by the application of translucent ink or by using conventional markers in order to create various visual effects. Glitter can be added to the putty for creating pleasing aesthetic effects.
Description of the Prior Art
Many examples of putty or paste are shown in the prior art which are designed for manual manipulation for fun and enjoyment or other purposes such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,572 patented Oct. 30, 1962 to M. Packer on a “Polyvinyl, Acetate And A Mixture Of A Compatible And Incompatible Plasticizer And Method Of Preparation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,694 patented Jun. 13, 1978 to W. J. Long and assigned to United States Gypsum Company on a “Water-Resistant Gypsum Composition And Products, And Process Of Making Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,581 patented Dec. 26, 1978 to J. N. Coker and assigned to E. I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company on “Adhesive Compositions Consisting Essentially Of A Vinyl Alcohol Polymer, A Crystalline Solvent And A Viscosity Reducing Diluent”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,404 patented Sep. 11, 1990 to J. Pelzig on a “Plastic Composition For Toys, Novelty Items And Arts And Crafts”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,586 patented Apr. 9, 1991 to D. Touji et al and assigned to Sumitomo Rubber Industries, Limited on a “Heat Reserve Material”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,873 patented Mar. 7, 1995 to H. Mizoule on a “Toy Paste Based In Polyvinyl Alcohol”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,949 patented Jun. 29, 1999 to W. H. Shapero et al and assigned to Mattel, Inc. on “Moldable Compositions And Method Of Making The Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,534 patented Feb. 19, 2002 to M. Bianco on a “Gel Toy”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,359 patented Jan. 20, 2004 to C. J. Schoenheider on a “Moldable Composition”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,624 patented Mar. 30, 2004 to L. E. Doane, Jr. and assigned to Hasbro, Inc. on a “Starch-Based Modeling Compound”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,938 patented Jul. 27, 2004 to A. Cordova and assigned to Mattel, Inc. on a “Modeling Dough And A Surface Active Drying Agent Coating Composition For Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,864,346 patented Mar. 8, 2005 to C J. Schoenheider on “Moldable Compositions”; and also German Patent No. 2935019 dated March 1981; and Japanese Patent No. 0027905 dated August 1973; and Japanese Patent 0041748 dated April 1976; and 51-125446 dated November 1976; and Japanese Patent 0047034 dated April 1977; and Japanese Patent 0154411 dated December 1979; and Japanese Patent 55-052086 dated April 1980; and Japanese Patent 0034148 dated February 1982; and Japanese Patent 0059940 dated April 1982; and Japanese Patent 59-036278 dated February 1984; and Japanese Patent 2172060 dated July 1987; and Japanese Patent 3072544 dated April 1988.